Un regalo de navidad
by lexusiren
Summary: Harry y Severus son tan testarudos y tercos, acompañados de autocompasión Navideña.


**Un regalo de Navidad**

La salida más fácil es ?

Los ruidos en el comedor y los pasillos se estaban volviendo cada vez mas molesto al igual que el paso de los años.

Ese era uno de los pensamientos que rondaban en la mente del maestro en pociones con innumerables reconocimientos, por su participación en la caída del señor oscuro.

Tan importante era que empezaba a comprender a su colega temporal Harry Potter. Nunca pensó que detrás de esa fachada de glamour se escondiera tanta hipocresía, intriga y manipulación, pero de nada le servia reflexionar o internar siquiera disculparse, su chico simplemente lo evitaba a toda costa.

Después del tortuoso quinto año y la preparación obligada de Albus a finales del séptimo curso del joven Potter, la situación llego a puntos extremos de matar o morir. La confianza fue fundamental y hay cometió el primer error. Por fortuna eso no intervino en el buen desempeño que tuvo Harry para lograr la victoria.

Esas esmeraldas resplandecientes, las sonrisas de inocencia y sus lapsos que se expresaban con dibujos improvisados en pequeños trozos de pergaminos o bordes blancos en sus libros, se grabaron en su mente siendo lo único que podía compensar la soledad.

Y para recordarla con mayor fuerza en su vida. La maldita navidad en compañía de tus seres queridos. Lema ideado por alguien que no sabía lo que era estar tan cerca del ser amado y ni siquiera poder tocarle, conciente que en cuanto llegue Enero, se marchara de la escuela, de tu mundo y de tu vida para siempre.

Las hadas encantadas, villancicos, el árbol de navidad y los letreros luminosos por todo el castillo. Definitivamente¿nada podía empeorar las cosas?

—Mi muchacho, que bueno que te encuentro llevó horas buscándote— Pronuncio el vegete come caramelos parado en la pestaña de la ventana.

El seño fruncido y las gotitas en su frente eran poco a lo mucho que deseaba maldecirse a si mismo……. i "yo y mi gran bocota" /i …………… ya que para evitar la navidad Severus Snape ideo un plan infalible, bueno casi infalible…Estaba claro que todo mundo lo buscaría pero nadie pensaría buscarlo en la bodega de chácharas de Trelawney mientras la susodicha, se encontraba embriagándose todo el mes en la sala de los menesteres…..

Pero no, hay estaba Albus Dumbledor pegado como moco al vidrio con su escoba en la mano y las barbas amarradas con una liga entrando a su muy acogedora habitación.

—pero que ideas las tuyas…….de saber que querías estar un tiempo a solas con la profesora con gusto te hubiera prestado la sala de ….una de tantas .— tomando con muchas confianza la taza de te, que minutos antes había sido preparada por un adulto en plenas taquicardias, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de la taza —con todos los preparativos para la cena se me olvido por completo hacer el inventario de la habitación de los fundadores….y bueno…..ya que tienes ganas de estas a solas…………..que te párese si me ayudas, quizá consiga que Trelawney te haga compañía ….

—no es necesario con mucho gusto lo haré— Sin darle tiempo a cualquier comentario salio corriendo de la torres en busca de la sala, ya que estaba conciente que en cualquier momento el profesor Dumbledor se precipitaría a los baños. Y lo tenía bien merecido, mira que tomar el purgante de la señora Norris…….jajajajajaj……..creo que la Navidad le estaba empezando a gustar.

9 horas para que terminara el día e infinidad de cacharros, le habían hecho un fin de semana bastante agradable solo faltaba el espejo del fondo y listo. Albus no lo molestaría hasta después de vacaciones.

Y otra vez la vocecita "yo y mi bocota" se hizo presente al ver la imagen de su jefe entrar a la habitación con esa endemoniada sonrisita.

— Terminantes justo a tiempo, para acompañarme en mis compras navideñas— Con resignación acostumbrada tomo su capa y marcho en silencio escuchando con atención los momentos en que Harry era mencionado.

Así se pudo enterar de que su pequeño se marcharía después de la cena de navidad. Un golpe duro al que no estaba preparado y menos para ocultárselo a su acompañante

Dias antes Albus y Remus preocupados por la actitud de Harry, lograron encerrarlo en la oficina hasta sacarle la razón de su insistente huida.

**Flash back**

—Harry ya basta de evasivas ¡—

—Ya les dije que no tienen de que preocuparse solo quiero un poco de privacidad, tiempo para pensar y eso el algo que Sirius y tu no pueden darme— Provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el lobito que recordó la noche anterior cuando fueron agarrados en plenos hechos por………por……….si varias veces de actitud indecorosa en la cocina.¬¬

—Remus que tipo de educación le dan a mi muchacho………..que no te he dicho, NO COMAS PAN FRENTE A LOS POBRES

—hey, hola………sigo aquí ¡ Y el que no tenga vida sentimental no quiere decir que tenga problemas solo soy una persona que esta en proceso de experimentar cambios nuevos— Mas dichas para si mismo que pasa ambos hombres que dejaron su discusión para continuar su interrogatorio.

—Harry

—……….

— Harry

—Qué………….porque me miran de esa manera— cruzando los brazos en pose de ofendido al estilo Malfoy.

— Cuanto tiempo has pasados con la profesora Trelawney y sobre todo quien te rechazo — Preguntaron con tranquilidad al momento que ambos adultos se acomodaban en sus sillas en señal de una muy larga charla.

Una noche completa y la historia estaba lista para empezar el melodrama en TV la próxima semana.

Harry se declaro masoquista (que novedad) con un fuerte apego al demonio que viste de negro y vierte pociones en calderos. A quien fue capaz de conocer, querer y amar en poco menos de un año. Pensó en varias formas de hacerse notar y cada una más absurda que la otra, recurriendo a la forma tradicional.

Escribió una pequeña carta con la vuela pluma de Sirius y la envió con la lechuza de Ron. Lo que no sabía es que esa misma vuela pluma, fue el objeto de discusión de Sirius y Snape quienes querían comprar la ultima de la tienda. Al final Sirius se sentía orgullo de haberle ganado la pluma de toques dorados y plata al pergamino.

Y el que Severus recibiera una declaración amorosa con dicha pluma, fue repugnante e insólito reavivando las ansias de freír en aceite al maldito chucho.

Para cuando Harry termino su relato y su intento fallido, las intromisiones de Albus y la presencia de Remus en la discusión de los enemigos declarado, el rompecabezas estaba resuelto. Pero no respondía………como habían asociado a Trelawney en todo esto.

En fin……….se dio cuenta que su vida sentimental no era un desastre comparada a su querida profesora que para explicar sus muchos fracasos de matrimonio lo resumía como:

_Y el que no tenga vida sentimental no quiere decir que tenga problemas solo soy una persona que esta en proceso de experimentar cambios nuevos_

—Auchs………. dolió más que las carcajadas de ambos hombres en la oficina. Evitando profundizar en la charla completa que sostuvo en el cuarto de menesteres con ella.

Aunque eso no resolvía su problema y no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás. Se iría en cuanto terminara el regalo de Severus.

Albus y Remus no lo presionaron pero en mente tenían mucha cosas, una de ellas saber si era correspondido…………

**Fin del Flash back**

—y bien……… que te párese si empezamos con el regalo de Minerva………..creo que no le gusto el del año pasado. Aunque no entiendo por qué?... si el pequeño Sniper era muy lindo— Resuelto el dilema, Albus se dio el lujo de hacer descansar su cerebro y enfocarse en comprar navideñas. Por suerte Severus pudo salir rápido de sus cavilaciones para seguirle

—quizá, por que la bola de pelos resulto ser un perro— Responsable de los destrozo en la sala de trofeos junto a la misma Minerva y la Sra. Norris?

—oh……….. …. ……..y que te párese está no es bonita?

— claro, una anaconda bebe para la jefa de Gryffindor después de la derrota contra mi casa no?……. OO ….Que le párese si me da la lista de personas y me encargo de sus compras, mientras me espera………….en……mmm…….he …..o que bonitas túnicas ya las vio……..por que no va a ver que le gusta……….— Y con paso veloz marcho al centro del pueblo por una cerveza, en lo que Albus se media una de color negro con destellos en plata y soles bordados en oro.

Los días previos al festejo pasaron rápidamente entre las compras de Albus, Minerva, Vector y Sinistra. Si era agotador y sospechoso ya que no pudo encontrar el letrero de "elfo domestico a tus servicios" aunque por otro lado esta navidad se había comprado muy buenos regalos………uy perdón, le habían comprado………. COMPRADO.

Pero el regalo de Lupin fue el mejor. Por lo tacaño que vio a Lupin en la pastelería se dio cuenta que estaba juntando hasta su ultimo galeón en un regalo, para la bestia de cuatro patas. Y la pregunta que lo llevo a la curiosidad y luego a la investigación. ¿Qué podría comprar Remus Lupin al millonario, haragán, engreído de Black?...un cerebro ¡…..nooo muy caro y no tendría uso. Curso de obediencia? …….. Demasiada refinación no iban con su Némesis, Que podía ser?………La caminata, las bolsas y el frió le estaban causando ampollas y callos. Junto a la curiosidad que lo estaba volviendo un adicto al chisme.

En ese momento un perro negro salio corriendo con el corazón por delante seguido de un Lupin bastante enojado que gritaba a todo pulmón

REGRESA EN ESTE INSTANTE…………….NO PAGUÉ UN BAÑO ANTI PUNGAS, NI LA VACUNA ANTIRRÁBICA DE A GRATIS……………..O REGRESAS O JURO QUE TE LLEVO YO ……………….PERO PARA QUE TE CASTREN¡

El perro con la cola entre las patas regreso cabizbajo a los pies de su amo para que le colocaran la cadena y regresar al establecimiento con expresión de resignación.

Nunca en su vida se había reído tanto……bueno si hubo otra vez……….pero esta era mejor. La cara de Sirius cuando el veterinario se pudo un guante de latex para examinarlo fue la exclusiva del repertorio.

Por su parte Harry tenía el corazón en un hilo. La persona que amaba se encontraba en su mejor momento de compras toda la semana, charlas con sus camaradas y ausencia total en el sitio que el se encontraba.

Y esas malditas risitas de Severus y Vector……….Nunca le gustaron las matemáticas y la aritmacia menos………..Uno más a su lista de sortilegios Weasley.

La ultima compra de navidad y la primera que le haría. Estaba conciente de lo que pasaría mañana cuando despertara. Sin embargo darle algo para que lo recordara……aun cuando fuera odio……..quería saber que existía en cierta forma en su corazón. De algo estaba seguro esa Navidad le enviaría algún regalo a Narcissa…………siempre había criticado la forma compulsiva de comprar…y mira que buena terapia de relajación y mas cuando no es tu dinero…………ahora sabia porque Lucius siempre estaba de malas.

Camino como nunca en esa semana y por mas que busco nada era apropiado………no era vanidoso ni muy estudioso………..tampoco superficial.

Por desgracia cada cosa en los aparadores tomaba la forma de alumnos, compañeros y viejos conocidos, pero nunca la de él. Al final se decidió a comprar un objeto sin mucha trascendencia y regreso con parte de su obsequio.

—y bien Harry ya decidiste lo que harás con respecto a Severus

—Si y lo mejor será marcharme……………mi presencia le incomoda………..ya lo habrá visto…….en mas feliz sin mi— Terminando de envolver un paquete de tamaño considerable.

—déjate de estupideces y afronta el problema……………se que no es el santo de mi devoción, pero de algo estoy seguro…………. Ese cretino grasiento haría cualquier cosa por ti y si eso no es amor, no se que quieres— Palabras firmes, serenas y sinceras salidas de la boca de Sirius Orion Black el mismo que se encontraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta, mientras un avergonzado y risueño Lupin lo ayudaba a caminar.

—Que te paso¡

—Creo que Remus le dio su regalo de Navidad adelantado……no es así Sirius— Observándole por encima de su lente de media luna.

—por Dios¡ par de degenerado que todos tienen que enterarse de su misión suicida de reproducción masiva— Hablando entre la represión y la risa

—Te juro Harry que esta vez no es lo que párese

—Eso esta claro……………. Moony¡ ten mas cuidado para la próxima— Remato Harry al borde de las lagrimas.

Cuando la humillación de Sirius termino la vergüenza de Remus apenas estaba comenzando. Por supuesto Dumbledor sabia del regalo de Sirius ya que el en persona pudo probar las pulgas del animago en un llamado de auxilio de Remus en su ultima luna llena. La medida fue drástica pero valdría la pena como recordatorio. Al menos el castigo y la noticia del candidato de su ahijado fueron mejor recibidas de lo que cualquiera puedo imaginar.

Continuara...


End file.
